(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium suitable for writing and recording by laser light, particularly semiconductor laser. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved optical information recording medium usable for optical disc techniques.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An optical information recording and regenerating apparatus is known for recording and regenerating by irradiating a rotating disc-like optical information recording medium with laser light. It is also known to use an organic coloring matter for a recording layer of this type of information recording apparatus. It has been proposed to use a triphenyl methane type coloring matter or triaryl methane type coloring matter among the organic coloring matters, but a satisfactory effect has not been achieved for recording by semiconductor laser in respect of sensitivity and the like.